This invention relates to a skylight and more particularly to a low profile skylight structure joined together in a framework for supporting an insulated glass panel by hidden fasteners to avoid any visible fasteners or the like.
Skylight structures of this general kind usually have exposed fasteners on the sides of the curb framing member or on the top of the glazing cap to join the glazing cap and curb framing member together in a framework. Exposed fasteners detract from the aesthetic appearance of the skylight when viewed by the homeowner or public on the roof of a home. Moreover, unsightly fasteners on the top of the glazing caps not only detract from the overall appearance of the skylight but provide yet another opening which must be sealed against water. In addition, prior art skylights do not provide a low profile and clean design and therefore, they will detract from the roof lines on a home.
Moreover, prior art skylight structures often include bubbled plastic panels or other types of translucent plastic panels in different configurations that detract from the low roof lines on ranch homes and the like.